Dinosaur King episode 11
Alpha Bets It All is the 11th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary A Suchomimus card activates in Monaco, and it begins eating up all of the local fishermen's fish. Speaking of eating, back at Max's house, Chomp and Ace are eating more dog food than the Taylors have, when Max's Dino Holder goes off. Already in Monaco, the Alpha Gang have already encountered a problem. Ursula has spent all their money, and sold their plane tickets home, tried unsuccessfully to sell their Alpha Scanner, and then sold all of Zander and Ed's clothes short of their underwear — all for a (potentially fake) pair of royal sunglasses! However, they are already in position for catching the dinosaur. When the D-Team teleports in, they encounter a group of fisherman running to fight, and later retreating from, the monster (dinosaur) that has been eating their entire catch. Unfortunately, their dinos remind the main fisherman of the sea monster (especially when Ace starts eating some of their fish), so he locks the D-Team in a boat and keeps their Dino Holders. Fortunately for the D-Team, after they see the Suchomimus running by, Dr. Taylor calls in on Max's Dino Holder and convinces the fishermen to let the kids show them what they can do. Summoning Chomp out full-size proves their point. The fishermen agree to let one of the kids go after the dinosaur, and Ace's speed means he's the only one who could keep up with the swift Suchomimus. Meanwhile at the world famous Monaco aquarium, the Alpha Gang are looking for the dinosaur. They find Suchomimus swimming through the warehouse-sized tank and eating the fish, before it smashes the glass and escapes, flooding the place. The fisherman is driving Rex and Ace around Monaco in a truck full of the last of their catch, trying to draw the Suchomimus out. It works, the dinosaur appearing right in front of them! It starts chasing them, so Ace is summoned, following Suchomimus. Seeing this, Zander summons Spiny, who joins the chase. Spiny starts tiring first, so he takes a shortcut hopping over rooftops, cutting off the truck and making it flip over. Ace fights and defeats Spiny, but Suchomimus attacks him next. Luckily, he has just enough energy left to defeat it, too. With the "sea monster" gone, the fisherman can return to fishing, and they release the D-Team. Too bad for the Alpha Gang, Dr. Z is refusing to pay for their plane tickets home because of their failure. So, they set up a beach front grill to raise money, but Ed accidentally throws a hot corn cob into Ursula's ear! Battles Zander/Spiny vs. Rex/Ace After taking his rooftop shortcut, Spiny flips over the truck and goes after Suchomimus, but Ace hits him away. Spiny lunges at Ace, but Ace hits him in the face with his tail, knocking him over. Ace runs up and bites Spiny's neck, swinging him around and throwing him into the water, defeating him. Rex/Ace win Rex/Ace vs. Suchomimus Immediately after the previous battle, and without warning, Suchomimus attacks Ace, knocking him a short distance away. Suchomimus charges the now-exhausted Ace, who swing his tail, but Suchomimus jumps up and kicks Ace away. Suchomimus runs up and bites Ace's neck. Rex is worried Ace used all his energy in the race and is now too tired to fight, but Ace kicks Suchomimus off him. Encouraged, Rex activates Cyclone, and Ace uses it to defeat Suchomimus. Rex/Ace win Quotes (Dr. Taylor is calling in on Max's Dino Holder, but the fisherman answers) -Dr. Taylor: "Hey Max, have you located the dinosaur yet?" -Fisherman: "I'm not Max, and who are you?" -Dr. Taylor: "Who am I? I'll tell you who I am! The question is, eh, who are you, that's…who?" -Fisherman: "That made absolutely no sense at all. You wanna try that again?" -Dr. Taylor: "Yes I would, thank you! I'm the renowned Dr. Spike Taylor of the D-Lab." -Fisherman: "Never heard'a ya." (Rex has managed to capture the Suchomimus) -Max: "Great job, Rex. I knew that you and Ace would be able to catch that dinosaur for us." -Zoe: "Really, Max? That's not how I'' remember it." -Max: "Uh…" -Zoe: "Right after they left, wasn't it ''you who kept saying that Ace would just end up eating all of the bait fish himself?" -Max: "Can't you just back me up when I exaggerate?!" New Cards *Suchomimus dinosaur card Trivia *If Suchomimus really was really fast, then it should be faster then a car (or truck, rather). *The "Dinosaur Grand Prix" is a pun on the Monaco Grand Prix, which is a traditional car race held in Monaco. *The main fisherman the D-Team encounters has the same voice actor as Gavro & Dr. Taylor. *Why would an aquarium in Monaco have a polar bear model? (Polar bears are sometimes featured by aquariums, though the Oceanographic Museum of Monaco doesn't.) *There is no logical evidence that Carnotaurus was a fish-eating dinosaur, but there are fossil records of other abelisaurids, like , having likely been piscivorous. *The episode's English name is a pun of the first two letters of the Greek alphabet - Alpha and Beta - and indeed on the very word "alphabet". Videos Navigation Category:Anime Category:Dinosaur King episodes